Como un carnaval
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Sin Quirk]. Tamaki no puede evitar verla como una de esas fiestas tan grandes, porque ella a su parecer es colorida, animada, llena de vida y a la vez, saca una sonrisa a quienes la viesen. Como un carnaval. [BNHAtober día 1].


**Título:** Como un carnaval.

 **Personajes:** Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hadō, Mirio Togata.

 **Pairing:** TamaNeji [Tamaki x Nejire].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Sin Quirk. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada románticas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1145.

 **Notas:** No sé si en Japón celebran los carnavales como aquí, but... hagamos como que sí :v

Primero iba a ser _KiriMina_ , y lo transformé a _TamaNeji_ :vvv

* * *

 **Summary:** Tamaki no puede evitar verla como una de esas fiestas tan grandes, porque ella a su parecer es colorida, animada, llena de vida y a la vez, saca una sonrisa a quienes la viesen. Como un carnaval.

* * *

 ** _Como un carnaval_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tamaki _no_ es un acosador. O eso dice. O eso piensa. O—

O quizás sí. Quizás sí es un acosador. Y el saber eso le hace sentirse asqueado de sí mismo, y lo impulsa a esconder su rostro entre sus cansados brazos débiles. Allí se siente seguro.

Es patético.

Hasta que Mirio le habla, y le pregunta curioso por qué de la nada intenta desaparecer del mundo.

—Es que he descubierto que soy un acosador, Mirio. —Contesta con voz apagada y temblorosa. Tan él.

Y Togata se ríe. Eso sólo le impulsa a sentirse más tonto que antes.

—¿Por qué crees eso, Tamaki? —pregunta entonces el rubio, sin borrar su gran sonrisa, esa que le quema los ojos a Amajiki y desea ponerse lentes de sol antes de quedarse ciego.

—Es que... —detiene su hablar tartamudeante, y duda sobre decirle de su problema. Pero es Mirio, y al final, Mirio es su mejor amigo y siempre lo ayuda—... Estuve mirando a Hadō. Y soy un acosador por mirar a Hadō.

Y el joven de extraños ojos azules y pequeños se queda un momentito en silencio, todavía con su sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Hasta que estalla en carcajadas. Tamaki no puede estar más rojo, y como única escapatoria golpea su cabeza contra la madera de su pupitre y pone los brazos sobre su cabello oscuro, tratando de nuevo, deseando y pidiendo a cualquier dios existente que le hicieran desaparecer, huir de la vergüenza que le carcome con lentitud torturadora.

Y ya sabe, sabe que Mirio no es buen amigo. Ya no le va a pasar la tarea.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Dice entonces Togata, dejando de carcajearse y tomando aire. Tamaki ya no quiere ni mirarle, ha jugado con algo sensible y merece castigo—. Es sólo que me pareció gracioso el que te creyeras un acosador sólo por mirar a Nejire-san.

—Lo soy —reitera, con la voz amortiguada gracias a su pobre escondite—. Siempre la miro, _siempre_. No hay momento en que no la vea, ya sea en la clase, en el receso o cuando volvemos a casa.

—Ajá... —afirma el rubio, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, y se acerca a su compañero—. Y dime, ¿por qué haces eso? —aventura con voz baja, porque es un asunto confidencial que nadie más debería saber.

—... No lo sé. —Contesta hastiado.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Esa es una razón bastante creíble —dice con ironía y sarcasmo. El de cabello negro suelta un quejido—. Debe haber una mejor razón. ¿Por qué te llama la atención Nejire-san?

—Ya dije que no sé.

—Sí, sabes. Sólo busca una-

Y entonces se escucha una risa suave, que hace a los dos muchachos sentir algunos escalofríos. Más a Tamaki, que quiere ir a esconderse en algún rincón cuanto antes y cantar la canción de cuna de su abuela para calmar sus infinitos nervios actuales.

—¿Qué es tan secreto que deban hablar en este tono? —pregunta con inocencia la jovencita de extravagante cabello azul claro.

—¡Oh, nada, nada, Nejire-san! —Exclama Mirio, poniéndose de pie enseguida y yendo al rescate de su mejor amigo. Hadō le observa, todavía con la curiosidad plantada en sus grandes ojos azules—. ¡Sólo estábamos pensando en lo genial que sería el carnaval!

—¡Ah, es cierto! —Habla la joven, dando un ligero saltito emocionado ante la mención de la fiesta—. Ya estamos en esas fechas, ¿no? ¡¿No están emocionados?! ¡Habrá luces, música y juegos! ¡Y carros alegóricos pasarán cerca de la escuela! ¡Yo estoy muy emocionada!

—¡Nosotros también! —Afirma animado el rubio, y luego se gira a ver a su compañero—. ¿Verdad, Tamaki?

—¡Oh! ¿Amajiki-kun también irá?

El aludido sólo se hunde más en su lugar, pero asiente con lentitud.

—¡Eso es genial, Amajiki-kun!

—Nejire, deja de molestarlos. Ya tenemos que irnos. —Pide la algo molesta voz de la mejor amiga de la chica de cabello azul, quien habla saltado al rescate también como Togata al notar el aura depresiva de su raro compañero de clases.

—¡Ya voy, Yuyu! —Exclama Nejire con una gran sonrisa, y luego se gira a los dos chicos—. ¡Espero verlos en el carnaval!

Y sin darle tiempo a agregar algo más, la muchacha rubia le estira y la aleja de posibles problemas. Y es cuando Mirio finalmente puede respirar y Tamaki dejar de sumirse en la desesperación de haber sido descubierto hablando sobre ser el acosador de la chica de ojos azules.

Y siente una iluminación, que le hace querer volver a esconderse como una cucaracha. Pero no es el momento.

—Bueno —habla el rubio, soltando un suspiro—, eso fue como estar en medio de-

—Como un carnaval.

Togata queda aturdido ante esas palabras, y se gira enseguida, inclinándose hacia su amigo, dispuesto a escucharle mejor.

—¿Qué dijiste, Tamaki?

—Dije que... que es como un carnaval —repite el depresivo joven, ya dejando de ocultarse entre sus brazos para levantar la cabeza, y posar los orbes oscuros en sus manos temblorosas sobre la madera—. Hadō es como un carnaval, Mirio.

Mirio toma asiento a su lado, volviendo a sonreír animado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque ella es... alegre, es hiperactiva y siempre está sonriendo. Es brillante como Mirio, pero a la vez tiene más colores.

—Auch.

—Mirio, tú eres como el sol. Hadō es como un arcoíris. Ella es como un carnaval también. Y los carnavales siempre son el centro de atención.

El rubio vuelve a reírse, pero esta vez Amajiki solamente sonríe, no se esconde. Y girando la vista a la ventana, ve a la jovencita reír y saltar en medio del jardín de la escuela.

—Esa sí es una buena razón. Y, Tamaki, no eres un acosador.

—... Sigo siéndolo, Mirio. Sigo siéndolo.

Pero ya no le molesta.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
